


Introductions

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Irene and Mystique prepare for a special reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Irene rubs a thumb over her thundering pulse. The scaly, blue skin is beginning to grow back, albeit slowly and with frequent complaints about itching. 

"Were you picking again?" Irene asks, brow furrowing as she strokes a bumpy patch of skin. 

"I needed a distraction. It was better than listening to radio static." 

Mystique inhales, shifting around in her seat. The nervous stuttering of her heart jumps, sharper. Irene curls her fingers around her wrist, squeezing gently. 

"What should we say to him? Should we invite him for dinner or start with an apology?" 

"How about we start with introductions?"


End file.
